Kenji (Need For Speed)
Kenji is a central character and one of the three secondary antagonists in Need for Speed: Carbon. He is the leader of the Bushido Crew and primarily drives tuner cars. He previously had Mazda RX7 until his defeat and the demise of the Bushido Crew forced him to become one of Darius three assistants and members of the Stacked Deck Crew whilst driving a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX. He is played by Ken Kirby. Story Throughout the entire game, Kenji attempted to exact revenge on the player after previously racing against him, Angie and Wolf on a flashback race. In the end, not only did Kenji lose the race, but he also got arrested when his pink slip got shocked by laser guns before the police turned up and detained everyone else whilst chaos reigned the incident. When competing in the Downtown territory, the first race ends with a cutscene of Kenji and some of his crew (including wingman Yumi) confronting the player (and possibly the player’s wingman). Kenji blocks the player in his Mazda RX-7 FD3S in drifting style while his crew stop him. Kenji tells the player than he all heard that he returned back to Palmont City but he now wants to hear that he is gone for good, before leaving with his crew. After confronting him over the player's reputation and questions him if it's his crew or car that's making matters worse for the player himself. Kenji eventually realizes that the player had conquered Downtown. So, he calls the player to challenge him on a one on one street race in the city and a head to head canyon duel challenge, mocking him that the player is more of a struggle than his car and that he'll never surrender his territory over to some fake driver like him. Unfortunately for Kenji, the player would eventually defeat him twice in both the city and canyon, forcing Kenji to lose everything in Downtown and accept the demise of Bushido Crew (as well as the possibility of losing his Mazda RX-7 FD through a pink slip as well). In the end, Kenji angrily responds that he didn't see that coming before his wingman Yumi betrays him by becoming a member of the player's crew. After the player takes control of the districts of Fortuna and Kempton that led to the player defeating Wolf and Angie whilst eliminating the TFK Crew and 21st Street Crew, Kenji is recruited by Darius to become a member of the Stacked Deck Crew whilst serving as one of Darius three assistants, along side Angie and Wolf, in his home at Silverton. Before the first race in Silverton, Kenji is seen in a cutscene whilst driving his Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR to work for Darius and get rid of the player once and for all. After the first Silverton race, Kenji blocks the player's escape with help from Wolf and Angie when Darius confronts him over the mistake he made from the past, before departing with Kenji and both Angie and Wolf. During the war between the player and the Stacked Deck Crew, Kenji can be seen racing in the North Broadway Circuit Race in Starlight Strip and is defeated by the player. He is also shown to be one of the opponents in one of the three Canyon Duel challenges in the Infinity Park district in Silverton. With Kenji defeated, the player can unlock the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR. After the player finally takes over the Silverton territory, Kenji, along with Angie and Wolf, all send a message to the player to remind them that he has to defeat all three of them in the Canyon and the City first before being allowed to face Darius alone. During the first two out of four final races, Kenji can be teaming up with Angie and Wolf but is also appeared to be racing against them for first place, but can be slower than Wolf but a little faster or midway than Angie due to him driving a tuner car with his Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR. In the end of both races, the player defeats the three and Kenji is last seen introducing the player to his final two races with Darius, which ends in the player defeating Darius in both the city and canyon, causing the Stacked Deck Crew to be disbanded forever. It is unknown what had happened to Kenji afterwards. Cars Kenji drives a Mazda RX-7 FD3S during the first portion of the game while being the leader of the Bushido Crew, which the player can obtain through a Pink Slip. After conquering Downtown, Fortuna and Kempton, Kenji will be recruited to Stacked Deck and will drive a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition, which the player can only drive in the Gold Challenge Series Checkpoint event that is only available in the Collector's Edition. NFSCMazdaRX7Kenji.jpg|Kenji's Mazda RX-7 FD Carbon_MitsubishiLancerEvolutionKenji.jpg|Kenji's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Jingoists